Kunzite's love
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Will Kunzite ever find her again after they both were sent to the furture? Will they ever remember each other. Stay tuned. Kunzite& OC. Done
1. Prologe

I don't anyone from Sailor Moon. I only own the name Lady Rose.  
  
Lady Rose stood there staring out into the space at the ship that held the prince of the moon and the King of the moon as well. She sighed even when she smelled alcohol in the air. Lady sighed when she turned around and stared into the eyes of Kunzite himself. She shook her head and turned back to the ship and sighed again. She didn't relish that Kunzite stood behind her running a hand threw her blond and red hair. That seemed to have more blond in it then red. "Hello love. What is a sexy kitty like you doing out here alone with out her twin brother Artemis standing with her or is he to busy playing with Luna?" Lady turned around and glared at Kunzite "My brother is at home with my Uncle were I must be heading now. So stand a side before the King of Mars hurts you when I tell him earth riff raff was keeping me after seeing the moon prince off." Kunzite laughed at Lady Rose. "So turn into your kitty cat self and run on home. Or are you to scared to deal with this riff raff rose bud." Kunzite smirked as Lady glared at him. "I have no time for this and your stupid little games. I'm going now." Lady started walking off when Kunzite grabbed her arm and spun her around into his chest. His other hand came around her back and held her in place as he bent down and kissed her hard on the lips. After a while Kunzite pulled back smirking "I knew that you cared Rose bud." Lady glared at him and stalked off. Not knowing that the riff raff was following her home.  
  
Lady got home soon after and stared at her uncle who looked twist to tied "Your lucky that Rei isn't even here for this. But why are you late and I want no lies from you." Lady knew no matter what she tell him that he wouldn't believe her but she told him anyway. "Earth riff raff named Kunzite stopped be on my way home from seeing the moon prince off. Nothing happened. All he did was kiss me and argue with me." Her Uncle was not looking too happy. What she wants to happen it didn't. He didn't send his men after Kunzite and take him to the moon queen to be yelled at. Kunzite was standing in the doorway when Lady's uncle slapped her so hard that she hit the window and almost flew out it. When her uncle slapped her again she did fly out the window. She saw Kunzite storm in the room and punch her uncle in the face. Kunzite grabbed Artemis who was a sleep in his cat form and glared at their Uncle for doing that to a young girl.  
  
Kunzite shook Artemis awake and look at the cat "Go to the moon queen and tell her I'm bring your sister to her to be healed. She was just thrown out a window. Now go cat." Artemis ran like the hounds of hell were at his heels. Kunzite walked around the side of the building and saw Lady Rose sprawled out. Kunzite whispered as he walked up to her body. "Rose buds are you alright?" He heard her moan in pain and saw that she was badly hurt. He bent down and picked her up and whispered in her ear "I love you Rose bud." A tear was falling down his face as he turned and walked away from the building hearing the king of mars screams off being attacked but the earth riff raff. Kunzite encored him as he walked to the castle of Queen Serenity. Everyone was waiting for him to bring Lady Rose to the queen. Artemis, Luna, Serenity all gasped at the sight of the bloody body that Kunzite cared in his arms. "Does she sill live?" Kunzite just nodded his head and placed her before the queen. He was crying harder now. And he tried to block his emotions out. But they wouldn't go back into there little box.  
  
Queen Serenity walked up to Lady Rose and did every thing that she knew to help Lady Rose. But nothing seemed to work. "I'm sorry. But the only way I know to heal her is to send her to the future. Her body would be healed. But she wouldn't remember anything about you or her brother. I'm sorry I can't do anything more. I will let the princess know that Lady Rose is dead. I'm really sorry Kunzite and Artemis. Come Luna." Luna and the queen walked out of the room. Kunzite kneeled down beside Lady Rose and held her hand. Lady turned her head and stared into his eyes and mouthed the words "I love you riff raff." Kunzite smiled at her and whispered, "I love you too Rose bud." Kunzite softly kissed Lady on the lips when the queen came back into the room. "Its time Kunzite." Kunzite nodded and stood up. He was crying heavier now. As he watch Serenity send Lady Rose into the future. "I since Kunzite that she's going to be very happy and safe." Queen serenity left with the other princess and the cats as well. Kunzite fell to the ground the pain in his heart was sheer agony for him. He just lost the love of his life.  
  
(More on this love story after the super s will come soon.) 


	2. The meeting

Lady Rose sat down beside her mother that she has known since her mother found her laying out side in her back yard with a ton of bones broke and her self caked in dried blood. Her mother smiled up at her daughter from her deathbed. "I should have told this to you when you were a teenager dear. I found you in my back yard. Every bone in your body was broken and you were covered in dried blood that was caked on. And you were still bleeding. The doctors thought you weren't going to make it. But in the middle of the night a beam of light that came from the moon came and landed softly on your for head it showed on your for head a crescent moon, a golden one that glowed softly. It was like the moon was telling you to live on. I heard a male voice saying 'Live for me Rose Bud. Live for me. We will meet again soon my Lady of Rose's. Remember that I love you Lady Rose.' And then when the light faded away you woke up and the only thing you remember was that your name was Lady Rose. In your hope chest there are pictures of cats, knights, and a small boy in them, and other things as well. I hope that you find what you're looking for in them." It was an hour later that the mother she knew until she was 22 years old died on the very same day that she found Lady Rose.  
  
Lady Rose a week later after burring her mother. She packed everything that was hers and sold her mother's things along with the house. She got on the plane from Ireland and headed for Tokyo not knowing when she got there she was setting food into a battle zone. She didn't relish that sitting beside her on the plane was Setsuna her self. Lady Rose looked at the older women sitting beside her and then looked down at her white outfit and white purse that was in her hands. Setsuna looked over at the younger women sitting beside her. "Going to Tokyo on vacation or for work?" Lady Rose smiled at the nice women "I'm going to see my brother for the first time in my life." Setsuna nodded her head "Oh. I hope you have a wonderful visit with him." Lady Rose nodded "Yes I hope Artemis remembers me." Setsuna blinked and stared at the women. "The only person I know by that name is a cat. A white one as a matter of fact." Lady Rose nodded her head "I know that Setsuna." Setsuna stared at the women "Who or what are you for knowing my name Miss?" Lady Rose shook her head "I see you have forgotten me. Oh well. My name is Lady Rose. I heard your name being said when we got on the plane and I remember a women by that name." Setsuna looked at Lady Rose and stared at her. "We were told that you were dead." Lady shook her head "What I do remember was that I was sent forward in time. Since the Queen couldn't save me. What has happen to the moon kingdom?" Setsuna took from then until they landed to tell her what happen after she left. "He loved you very much. But I don't think he will remember you. I don't think anyone will. Your brother might after you tell him your name. Your welcome to stay with me until you find a place to stay." They were walking off the plane then "I got a place right next to the temple." Setsuna nodded "That temple. Your cousin lives there. I think she has a boy friend about now." Setsuna saw that the Inner and outer scouts were there as they grew closer to them. "Stay Lady. I might as well tell them who you are now. But not in so many words right now." Lady nodded her head "Alright."  
  
"Setsuna its great to see you again. How are you? Who is the person beside you?" Setsuna smiled at them all "I'm fine. This is Lady Rose. She's hear to see her brother and remember the rest of her past life." Rei looked at Lady "Why do I have this feeling that I knew you." Lady smiled "The last time you saw me you were just a small girl not even a teenager Rei." Minako looked at her "So who's your brother? I love your hair. I looks like my cat's hair but with out the red in it." Lady laughed, "My brother is Artemis." Lady looked down to see a white cat standing next to a black cat. Who had on her back a gray kitten. Lady also saw that the prince of earth with his arms wrapped a very with child Serenity. She also saw that the generals were there. They were all male and all staring at this blond female who had red in her hair. She noticed that Kunzite was glaring at her. She sighed and smiled brightly "Its nice to meet everyone again. I could use some help getting this stuff home to my new house." Kunzite was the one that spoke up "Were you live now?" Lady smiled but didn't look at him "I live right next to the temple now. I did come from Ireland." Ami answered next "Oh what a wonderful place I think everyone hear that isn't going to have a baby will help you move in." Lady smiled as they all helped put her stuff in the back of cars. "Thank you." It was about three hours later that they got everything in her house and unpacked and put away. "Anyone wants some tea, tuna, or coffee." She asked with a laugh. Minako smiled at her "I could use a cup of tea. And I think the cats are hungry." The other girls there wanted tea. The guys all but Darein had to leave. The guys bid the girls a far well and left.  
  
Lady Rose went to the kitchen with the cats following her. She put the tea on and pulled down two cans of tuna and a can of cat food. She pulled down three pulls and placed the tuna after she opened it into two of the bowls. She placed the tuna down for the three cats. "There you go kitties. Enjoy it now." She smiled as she put the cat food into a pull for her self and pulled out a spoon. She stood there ate the cat food in front of the cats. Artemis stared up at her. Luna looked at her and giggled. Lady looked down at the two cats and raised an eyebrow in 'Did I just hear that or am I crazy.' Diana spoke up after she ate "You must be my aunt." Lady almost dropped the bowl that was in her hand. "I'm crazy. I have gone crazy." Diana laughed "No you haven't." Her parents tried to hush her but it didn't work. "Yes I have. Cats don't talk." Luna sighed, "We are moon cats just like you are Lady Rose. My name is Luna and the white cat that's staring at you is my husband Artemis. And I believe your brother as well." Lady dropped the bowl that was in her hands. Everyone came running or waddling into the room. "What?" Lady just stared at the cats. "The cats talked." Then fainted with a thud. 


	3. authores note

Well Update soon. In about three days.  
  
CharmedBloody  
  
Please review. 


	4. Admeting the truth

Everyone stared from the cats to Lady. Mina kneeled down beside her and fans her face. Lady opened her eyes and stared at her. "Tell me that the cats don't talk?" Minako smiled at her "Sorry to say that Luna, Artemis, and Diana all talk. There moon cats. Just like you I do believe. Right Artemis?" Artemis nodded as he walked up to his sister who was now sitting on the floor staring at the cats. "I can help you remember everything that you forgotten. So can Luna she was there as well. The night you were sent to earth. But there is another that would know a little more about how you almost died. But I don't know if he will lend his memories of that day." Lady looked at Artemis "Why not?" Artemis looked down sad then stared at his sisters. The scouts and all but one general stared at the cat. Kunzite glared from Artemis to Lady. Lady looked up and looked into the eyes of Kunzite. Kunzite blinked and turned away blushing a little. "Because sister he loved you back on the moon. And shortly after your death he turned evil." Lady stared down at the ground. "Oh." Lady stood up and picked up her brother and nuzzled him. "I would like to remember every thing brother." Artemis looked at the generals as Lady sat down on the couch in the living room. "Well are you going to let her remember everything?" All but Kunzite looked at him. Kunzite's eyes were pointed to the ground. "I'm he knows who I'm talking to." Everyone's eyes turned to look right at Kunzite then. Kunzite shook his head and headed towards the door. "I'm going." Kunzite opened the door when he stopped. "I think the scouts need to come out here and look at something." All the scouts and generals plus the cats came out and stared at what he was looking at.  
  
There was a black cloud in the sky that had a symbol of a dragon in the middle of it. Luna shuddered. Diana and Artemis looked at her. "What is it?" Everyone looked at Luna then. "My brothers calling card. He's calling for something. Artemis takes Diana and stay with Serena. She's in no shape in battling this night. Everyone we got a job a head of us." Darien kissed Serena who held Artemis and Diana in her arms. "Good luck Luna and Darien." Lady stared after them all. She turned and looked at Serena. "In the house with you three. Serena if you want to lay down I got a guest room you can sleep in until they get back." Serena nodded as they walked in there. "Artemis bring Diana I got a kitty bed in there as well have room for the both of you so you can keep an eye on her until I get back." Artemis looked at his sister. "Were are you going?" Lady smiled "Something that I took with me when I came to earth." Artemis stared after his sister after she left. "What was she talking about daddy?" Artemis smirked "She is Sailor Kitty Star. She's as powerful as Sailor Moon. And she's going to teach Kunzite a little lesson why she's gone I do believe." Diana smirked "I think he's going to hate Sailor Kitty Star more then Lady." Artemis nodded.  
  
Everyone that was on the battlefield was in there outfits. "We need to attack together." They were all but spent after they attacked that time. A voice they heard made everyone stop and stare at the sound of the voice. "SAILOR KITTY STAR POWER!" They all blinked even the bad guy did. No one remember a kitty star. The figure that was dressed like Rei but with green and a shamrock choker around her neck. She had the look of evil. Tuxedo mask was the first to speak up. "Whose side are you on?" The figure that had white hair with red in it smirked "Well mine my dear lady." The generals glared at her. "That's not how you speak to a prince of earth." Kitty Star turned an angry glare right on Kunzite "Show more care who you talk to Kunzite you earth worm." She turned away from him with his mouth opened like a fish out of water. She spread her arms out and steel like claws came out of her fingernails. "Time for kitty to play with big bad Draco." Luna looked at her then looked at her brother. "What are you doing here brother?" Draco smirked as Kitty Star handn't attacked yet. "I'm here dear sister to bring forth the greatest evil the world has ever known. I'm here for you Dragon Lady." Luna grew all pale in the face as Kitty Star grew closer to Draco. "Luna do you want me to kill your brother or not?" Luna eyes went from red to black knowing deep down that Dragon Lady was about to show her self. "Kill him. I have no brother anymore." All the scouts gasped at the black cat that was walking away. No one noticed the red that appeared in her fur as she walked away. Kitty Star smirked at the glairing Draco. "Guess you lost your sister. Now you die tonight. And bring me my memories that you stole from me the night I was sent here." They all stared at her as she attacked Draco and finished him off with out too much fight back. Setsuna walked up to Kitty Star everyone but her had turned back to there normal self's. "Welcome to the group dreary." Kitty Star engorged her as she walked past her and walked right up to Kunzite. "Your weakly. You used to be strong and now your not. Stay away from me and I will not kill you. I hate you. I always have and I always will." Kitty Star started walking off when Kunzite spoke up. "I don't even know you." Kitty Star stopped and turned around tears in her eyes as she spoke again. "You told me once on the moon as I saw the prince of the moon off that you loved me. You lied to me. You lied to me by turning evil." She kept on walking away. "Lady wait." She kept on walking as she turned back into Lady in the shadows. Kunzite was running after her when he came to see a white cat walking. He didn't notice the red on it. Kunzite fell to his knees tears welling in his eyes as remembered that night that she left him. "I didn't mean to turn evil Lady. I knew that I never see you again. How was I to know that was a lie and that I would see you again. And that you hate me." He didn't see that the white cat heard him but shook its head and kept on walking away.  
  
Kunzite punched the ground angry thinking that she didn't hear his words. Darien walked up behind him and placed a hand on his friends back. "I think she heard you. You forget friend that she's a moon cat." Kunzite stared at his friend and the prince of earth as he wiped away a lone tear. "If she did hear me then why did she walk away from me?" Darien shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just give her time. A lot has happen today and she has to short out her feels for you and the moon prince. Remember she had feelings for him." Kunzite stood glared at Darien "Yeah I remember. I also remember that the night on the moon I told her I loved her that I was also drunk as well." Darien smirked remembering that. "Yeah I remember that. I also remember you going on about before you were drunk how much you said that you hated Kitty Star getting in your way." Kunzite smirked. "Yeah I remember. Who knew that the two were the same?" Darien looked around "Where did Luna get off to?" Kunzite looked around "We better fine her. But Artemis and Lady could find her better then us." Darien nodded as they both headed back to Lady's house to get Serena and Diana and tell Artemis and Lady they lost Luna. When they got into the house they saw Lady shaking her head. "What is it?" Lady looked up and stared at Darien then turned and glared at Kunzite. "Serena is having her baby. As soon as I got here she was leaning on the door in a pool of blood. She's on her way to the hospital. What's wrong?" Darien turned all worried "I will take Diana with me while Kunzite fills you and Artemis in on something." Artemis came in just then and Diana jumped off her father and ran to Darien. "Were we going?" Darien smiled "Lets go little one. Your going to see the baby you get to watch over." Diana purred lovely as they headed out.  
  
Lady stood there glaring at Kunzite as Darien and Diana left. "Well what is it?" Kunzite sighed at the anger in her voice. "After we took care of Draco. Well Luna vanished and hasn't been seen yet. Darien thinks that you and Artemis will know how to find her." Lady shook her head as she looked at her brother. "I think Dragon Lady is lose. And the scouts need to be aware of this. We all need to be aware of this. She kill you in a heart beat." Artemis nodded looking sad. "Who is Dragon Lady?" Lady sighed, "Call the scouts over to the temple. Just don't let Serena or Darien know anything yet." Kunzite pulled out his cellphone and called all the scouts. They locked up Lady's house and headed next door to the temple. The scouts were already there when they got there. "What is it Lady?" Kunzite sad down holding Artemis as Lady spoke about the Dragon Lady.  
  
"The Dragon Lady is the most darkest thing on the planet the moon cats come from. Her soul was placed in a cat they thought would die since she was so small. If the kitten died and so would the Dragon Lady so they never have to deal with her again. She was placed in this kitten by the scouts. Your parents put her there. And Dragon Lady has made it her life work even with the kitten grew up and came a cat and still was good. That some day she kills the scouts and the thing that the cat that she was in loved." They all shuddered. "Can she really kill us?" Lady nodded "The cat that she is in is Luna herself. And the good thing that keeps her good is Artemis himself." They all looked at Artemis worriedly. "We will save her Artemis." Setsuna spoke up next "The only way to save her is with the one she loves. And that's Artemis telling her is love and calling her Luna." They all nodded "You were one of them were you not Setsuna." Setsuna nodded "I was. I was dating the grim reaper then." They all blinked and stared at her. "What's wrong with the grim reaper?" They all laughed. "Nothing if you like death Setsuna." Lady smiled "We will all be on the look out. Until one of us spots her and tells the others were they saying her? Artemis needs to stay were its safe until we need him. And Setsuna you're the only person that can keep him safe until then." Setsuna picked up Artemis and pet him. She used her wand and put him in the portal where he be safe. "Everyone go home and go to bed. I will look over the town. And if I see her I can handle it. Until Setsuna arrives with Artemis." Everyone but Kunzite agreed with the plan they were all tired so they left. "Kunzite you can go to you knows." Kunzite looked away sadly as he shook his head. "Can't do that Lady." Lady blinked as the walked outside together. "And why not?" Kunzite looked at her and saw how her face shone in the moonlight. "Because I don't want to lose you again my love." Lady blinked and stared at him after awhile she smiled, as he wasn't looking at her. Lady leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Kunzite you're not going to lose me again. And besides the moon prince is more then likely dead by now. So cheers up will you." Kunzite blushed then glared at her. "I will not be your last choice in a mate women."  
  
Lady giggled as she nuzzled her nose into his cheek he blushed more. "You never were Kunzite. The prince would be the last one. Princes and moon cats really shouldn't marry. My mother did that once and I'm not following in her paw prints." Kunzite looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "Have I been that way even when you hated me?" Lady smiled "I never hated you Kunzite. I always loved you. But it didn't help with you glaring at me all the time since we have met again." Kunzite smirked then "I didn't think that you remembered me or much about me. So I just acted like I hated you." Lady laughed and licked his cheek. "Your welcome to stay with me Kunzite. If you're alright with me in human form eating cat food?" Kunzite stared at her "You do that in human form? Yuck!" Lady giggled, "I did that tonight and I meant to eat the tuna and give them the cat food. I normally in human form eat human food." Kunzite smirked "That's something I'm going to have to get used to." Lady wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "Yeah I guess your going to have to." And she kissed him softly on the lips. While other people walked past the crazy blond female with red in her hair and a man a very hunky looking man kissed her breath away.  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it?  
  
The next story will be about the history of the Dragon Lady and if they will save Luna and turn her from Dragon Lady to there cat Luna again. And the epilogue should be in that story unless the moon prince decided to go poof 'What do u want.' Well until then. Review, Review, review. And I'm looking for someone that will read over any sailor moon, Harry potter, and Yu gi oh, or any other stories that I happen to write. You can e-mail me at or you can just place it in the review box. Thank you. 


End file.
